Named Eyes, For a Reason and other oneshots
by KuriCurry
Summary: Mostly Eyes and Kanone, chibiness and angst all at the same time. Some of the stories are based on scenes from the series itself. R&R please. [The stories are all stand alone fictions so no worries about being hanged][Discontinued]
1. Named Eyes, For a Reason

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Like I own Spiral ! Wahaha.. I wish...TT

**Moi Memo:** Spoiler for the sweet yet really short conversation between a young Eyes Rutherford and Kanone Hilbert. And of course something at the end that did not appear in the series...

Hope you enjoy, my first time wrting a Spiral fiction ...

Kampaine... !

_

* * *

_

**Named Eyes,for a reason**

...O...

_When the sun finally cleared the mist, what he saw made no sense to him. Didn't his friend just tell him? And what more, this person was smiling at him, at his fragile form that hid all the pain that he and all the other of his cursed kind went through… this guy was smiling at him…_

...O...

Two figures were walking around aimlessly, sharing a conversation of sometimes-personal thoughts and yet sometimes, it was just about anything that the brown haired one could wish to comment or talk about. It was not that much of a conversation anyways, for the seeming angel at his side, emotionless there he stood, said only few and it was really to **speak**.

It might have been near morning, although it looked real chilly, the two didn't bother bring a coat or anything. They looked like innocent children having a simple stroll. But innocent was a league from what these children were.

These were cursed children, hunted since they were born. If allowed to live, it is said that they will eventually fill their need for bloodlust. To bring about destruction towards everyone around them, to simply kill others, because they aren't good enough

But this hasn't happened yet, and they do not know this just yet. All they have is themselves, and their allies. Whom some call the others their friends, associates, even sometimes a mentor.

Eyes, the silver haired one with piercing azure eyes saw what was ahead of them… and wondered where this conversation would end up. As Kanone, the almond haired one, smiled as he had always for as long as he had known Eyes he had always smiled. As he led the younger silver haired one unto what seems to be a port. A long and narrow one at that, the older boy had stop speaking, and all they could hear were the creaks of the old port and without saying a word they both had stopped near the end of it… and Kanone stared at the forest up ahead. Eyes did the same, and saw nothing, although it would've been great if they could try and go there. For never had they gone there, that forest just after the seeming river…

Kanone was the one who broke the silence… as his eyes narrowed towards the water hindering their way…

" Our paths will end, and when it does… no one will offer us a ride"

Eyes stared at the water, emotionless, although he was expecting something to happen to it, but he did not know what. Kanone continued as he always did.

"All we have is ourselves…"

As Kanone finished he handed Eyes a small pinkish shell. A delicate conch, at that Eyes stared at Kanone for a moment and then at the small gift. It was rather strange, as Kanone was handing the gift to Eyes; the younger one had already opened his palm expectantly. It was one of the proofs that they knew each other so well and yet not at all…

As Kanone turned to leave, eyes lingered for just a bit…Kanone motioned for Eyes to follow him, but he stayed a while longer. Just waiting for the sun to finally awaken. The almond haired boy smiled as he always did and walked off at a slow pace giving time for his still contemplative companion.

_When the sun finally cleared the mist, what he saw made no sense to him. Didn't his friend just tell him? And what more, this person was smiling at him, at his fragile form that hid all the pain that he and all the other of his cursed kind went through… this guy was smiling at him…_

It was a man upon a small raft. Fishing is what it seems; they might have missed him because of the mist… He might have been there while Kanone was saying that no one would be there. This man was smiling… and he could not believe it… Eyes stared at the old gentleman at the raft as the fisherman calmly waved at him

"You and your friend want a ride, beautiful child ?Go call him if you want I'll wait", The fisherman said with such the friendly tone…

Eyes just stared at the raft, then back to the shell... this was strange...no, it didn't make sense...

He mouthed a small **no **to the fisherman and ran (in the composed manner that Little Eyes could)to his friend…as he finally caught up. He wanted to tell Kanone about the raft and the fisherman… But Kanone was the first to speak, and it didn't matter any more,afterwards...

"You know Eyes, talking to you is like writing a letter at most… "

The younger one stared as if in question, as the older one continued

"You listen very attentively, and yet your replies do not come as soon as wanted or not at all"

Kanone laughed softly at this and slipped his right hand on the back of the smaller youth's neck and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. As they walked towards heaven knows where…while in Eyes' mind…

**_It isn't that no one will give us a ride Kanone, it's just we can't see who will…_**

Though he never voiced this, in Eyes' mind it had lingered….

Ces't Fini

* * *

So! What'd you think? I just wanted to try, is all... and I just love Eyeskun... ! Review please? I would appreciate it ! 


	2. Thrice or More

**Disclaimer: **I really wonder why ever would I lay claim to something with a registered name, ne?

**Moi Memo:** I really didn't know whether I should place this with my first Spiral fiction, or let it stand alone... Guess I'll just put it with my first fiction !

This one's about the flashback (yes, I love doing flashbacks) wherein you only see Kanone's back and Eyes with a dagger at his side embedded in a tree.

maybe I'll call my series, the FB series ( flash back ) ehehe

Oh, and you'll probably notice..

Speech are in quotations, and_ italics_ are either narration or emphasis, and** bold** wordsprovide emphasis...

* * *

**Thrice or more...**

...oxoxoxoxo...

_It wassomewhere alongChristmas when it happened... when he said those words that no one had ever heard hiim say_

"Don't leave me…"

Words that he had never wanted to escape his lips, but now had echoed. No one knew that he could ever utter such words; none of the Blade Children ever heard their leader plead for their company.

Perhaps, it is because, they _aren't_ Eyes Rutherford.

He just stood there, all emotions seemingly gone. He wasn't one to complain that Kanone always spoke his mind to him. He was to whom the older one would always open up to. Although everyone knew they shared a bond that was unlike any other. But that bond was seemingly being severed right now. They both knew it, knew this day would come that their paths would separate. Although not this soon, and it seemed they still didn't want to accept it. Even if Eyes would never dare say it out loud like the other just did. He wanted everything to stay as it was. That they would always be there for each other they had already overcome so many things, killed so many of whom otherwise would have killed them instead.

**"Don't leave me!"**

Now with force, he broke the silence that ensued a while ago. It was really desperate. But if one were to look at this scene, they were both leaving each other. The pianist would take on his career and the older would disappear amongst the crowds.

The most refreshing color of azure meeting the warmest color of amethyst, it was a war that they were sure they'd both loose. Messages conveyed, without words. Deepening the hurt of the other. It didn't matter anymore; this was sure enough to happen anyways…

Crimson dripped from where the almond haired boy stood. His fingers clenched upon a blade of a dagger… He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to see the silver haired figure in front of him to show him at least a hint of grief. He knew Eyes wouldn't cry, he didn't expect that much but he wanted a simple crease in the facial features, a slight frown, anything at all! But all one could see were mere sparkles from the blue orbs. His hand tightened upon its hold on the knife. He was angered by this seeming defiance of the other. It was as if he did not care, although deep inside he knew Eyes did. Seeing some emotion written on the other one's face would ease this parting. But he dared not budge. Stoic and beautiful, there he stood

He saw the blood dripping from the right hand of the almond haired boy. His eyes shifted just once from the other's eyes to the dagger. Only once, and then it never left the other's face. His gaze was so intense; that it might have caused the bleeding of the other one's hands if one were to completely forget about the dagger

With one quick movement, he shifted his hands unto the handle of the small knife. And threw it straight on…

He didn't even flinch. He stared at the back that was leaving him now. They had decided. And it was a sorrowful decision. But he had done nothing... he had said nothing. He watched as the white trench coat left his gaze. Walking steadfastly to nowhere, as if it was so important…

More important than him, than what they had shared those past years, perhaps if he had said something Kanone wouldn't have left… Perhaps…

He turned his back to where the other had left, and stared at the now embedded dagger. He wanted it to hit himself, in all reality. He wished Kanone had aimed at him. He wouldn't have complained that the last thing he ever saw was Kanone. No, it wouldn't have been murder, for he would've easily forgiven the older one

…oxoxoxo **End Flashback** oxoxoxo…

Strange thoughts came to him, as fast as they left him…

Twice had Kanone left him, yet so many times had Eyes heard him say not to leave him. Sometimes Kanone could be so selfish, and yet he was in a way also selfish…

He had never said anything, nor had he even try to comfort the other boy, he just stood there. Supporting whatever it was Kanone would say… even if it were to leave them… even if it was to leave him…

Such thoughts came to Eyes, as he stared at the white bench that Kanone had occupied just a while ago. They were at a park right now, and the almond haired one just declared he was their enemy, too

That the seeming innocent silver-haired one must join him… But that he would never do, Eyes always seemed emotionless, but he held his responsibilities to heart. He held the companionship of everyone close and cherished it

And now, Kanone had once again desperately pleaded…

"Don't leave me…"

But he knew the answer to that

No, he knew… that there was **_no answer to that_**

He stood side by side with the silver-haired prodigy… and bowed his head… desperation clinging… Maybe someday… He'd hear an answer to this statement… or maybe in reality there was no such answer, especially for Blade children…

Eyes stared at the bench as he reflected on every time Kanone had said those three words…. This time he did not want to leave the older one hanging… but he had already left…as he spoke in a near whisper…

"**I was never the one who left, Kanone… You always left **_**me**"_

**_Ce'st Fini_**

* * *

Reviews, would be, as always welcome and much appreciated...You probably know that sometimes it makes the author ( although I'm way far from being one) want to write more... Arigato... !


	3. The Damned know not Tears nor Laughter

**Disclaimer:** You kiddin' ? I own Spiral ! stares fratically Oh, so okey I don't! Why the hell did you even ask me?

Ayachan: calm down kris kun... calm down...

Kris kun: Ah, right...

**Moi Memo :** This is inspired by the authorwho seems to be the only one reading my Spiral fictions... sigh

This is right after Kanone had left for Germany, my spin on it. 'Cause I know that many others had given their own version. Eyes discovers there is relief in such a thing as showing pain

_Italics are Eyes Rutherford's thoughts_

**Bold letters are just there for emphasis/stress **

_

* * *

_

**The Damned know not tears nor laughter**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_The plane was leaving… why did he just… We both stared at each other for a while, maybe if…_

_Kanone had showed me so much, and yet…I was never…_

_We were both at the park, he was pleading… but why?_

_Did the small creature really wished for death? Maybe it just…_

_I knew I could diffuse that bomb. But I…_

_The Fortune of Believers? Is it…_

_Born unto a world that loathes me…then why?_

_Cold rain, how would one feel?_

_I… I, can't believe for … it is a lie… Hope is…_

_Hope is nothing but an illusion…_

_Illusions… Is it really where I want to place my belief in?_

_Illusions… delude myself… false hope…_

Confused, Eyes out of all of them detested this feeling. He was never like this, he knew every why and what. But now, it didn't make much sense. Had he been living a lie all this time? He felt so… he didn't know… He saw the plane living, he knew Kanone had betrayed them all. Left all of them to fend for themselves. The one who taught them how to kill was their enemy.

_Kanone, you are the most dangerous hunter…_

The fragile looking form seemed to smile bitterly at this thought…

the plane he had been watching was gone now.

**Kanone** was gone now…

The people that passed stared at the silver-haired figure that just stood there, contemplating about what had just happened. If one had seen this rather angelic being, one would've just wanted to hug him. Offer comfort… and yet not to touch or go near him at all because he might break under one's touch. The play of the airport lights and the coming of night made him look all the more surreal… His hair wavering, as a soft breeze played with his hair… and much like his friend… the soft gale was gone…

_Why couldn't he have chosen the path where all the others are?_

_Why is it he left…?_

_I…_

He was walking now… going to his limousine… the door closed, the engine started… his thought continued…

_Maybe if I can just lead everyone…_

_But I am not Kanone… I was never…_

_I can't even … _

_If I can just somehow… release all of this…_

_But Kanone was supposed to…_

His hand had the small shell once again, gripping on it tightly. He didn't want to let go…the shell was crushed now… in his slender hand…he will **never** let go… But, it seems everyone else had left him… Everyone

_No, not everyone… Just **him**…_

_**HIM…**_

He didn't want to break now… his soul entirely broken…. It wouldn't be of much help if he was … He just wanted to know what everything had meant… What had love meant? What was warmth and comfort… What was **he **if he didn't understand these things?

_To fight fate… One must not…_

_One must not be human…_

_Be immune to all, all so called emotions…_

_One is better off without them…_

The limousine had stopped now… but he still continued… he stared at the huge hotel he was staying at… He had all the comforts anyone would wish and even dream of. But these things didn't make much sense to him right now… He saw his flat, and saw light… no, he didn't want company right now… He just wanted to be with Kano—

_No, I just want to be alone…_

_I can sort this out… Everything will make sense…_

_Everything **MUST** make sense…_

_**IT JUST HAS TO!**_

It was the very first time Rio had seen Eyes run like that… and not to the hotel… he just ran… leaving his limo out there… and Rio up there… She didn't really know what to do…everyone knew how close Eyes and Kanone were. To bear such a thing, as being back stabbed by your childhood friend… being back stabbed by the only person you ever did put all your trust in…

The sun had long left the skies, and a starless night had been blessed to the cursed children and the normal beings of society… They shared the same sky, shared the same earth… why were they so different? They all felt pain, sorrow, fear, hatred… no, not all of them…

This was the first time he ever felt frustrated, angry… it was a remote feeling he had never even dared to have lingered … He never wanted to feel.. It was wrong for him to feel. Damned children didn't have the right to feel the pleasure of pain and grief…. The sadness in fleeting joy and bliss… He was a demon who knew only to form a slight curve in those pale lips of his…

Then what was this… what was this excruciating feeling in his chest… this burden in his so-called heart… his soul was yearning for something… not someone…that he knew… He needed something….

_What…?_

_What is wrong with me…_

He had finally stopped from running, and the skies had now started to pour on him… Luck wasn't with him, for he wasn't wearing one of his trench coats… but he didn't care anymore… he stood tall and fearless in the midst of all this darkness, he held no fear…

_Such darkness know no bounds…_

_I am nothing compared to it…_

_I am empty_

_I am a …void…_

His legs had buckled underneath him, and he was kneeling now… as he now fell forward.. as if someone had pushed him… Nothing but the hard fall of the rain could be heard… he was silent there… staring at the water that pooled beneath him… there was nothing but coldness and the feeling of being soaked and damp…

_Death is perhaps… indeed the answer for me…_

_The others deserve much better than what I can ever … ever fathom…_

He was shaking now… but … this… there was something warm now… he was hearing faint sobs… he knew these were indeed sobs… and his vision …

_What… is this…_

_Kanone…?_

He looked up, and tried frantically to search. But no, he was probably in Germany right now… he wasn't here. The warmth he was feeling… were his **tears…**

Ages he had never cried, not for his mother's death, not when he had killed his very first hunter, he never wavered when his life was on the line… But this… perhaps was not one of those things… His tears came, when comfort had left him…

But to heaven and hell…damn,did thisfeel good….

_Am I…?_

_I am… _

_I am crying…_

Faint sobs… he knelt now and raised his right hand… to touch both of his eyes… they were indeed warm… unlike what he was…. This time… more than a curve appeared in that beatific face of his… it was a real smile… and he was thankful for the warm wetness that had come from his eyes…

_Kanone, it feels lighter… If only I could…tell you how…_

He stood now… it seemed everything looked much clearer… Even if it was so dark, he saw where he was going… he was indeed alone.. but he knew where the path was leading him… and where he would go…

He saw his limo now… and picked up his coat…. Looked for something… and…

"Rio, tell the others we're leaving …"

"Eyes? Eyes kun? It's YOU isn't it…? Eyes…"

"It is…"

Rio was apparently crying… he heard it… the sniveling and such… he knew… he would never cry like that again, but he faintly smiled at how it felt…

Exquisite to the last… 

"Eyes… you'll come with us….right?"

"Yes, Rio…I promise…"

"Thank you…."

* * *

There...! This fiction was inspired by **KousukeAsazuki, **Thanks so much for the idea of making Eyes cry... although I didn't do the one wherein they were at his mother's funeral, maybe in the later fictions...!

Review please? I really enjoy reading and replying to those... Give me a shot to change if you don't like something in my writing style...Let me know !


	4. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: **Iye, Not at all... I'd buy it though if it was reasonably priced (jesting...! Don't sue me...)

**Moi Memo:** Actually I just write this things on the spot... I mean to say is that I write it in my computer, right after that I reread it and then upload it... That maybe the cause of the fast updates, eh? I just have so much ideas lately and each one shot takes me only minutes to write... the hardest part of it is knowing where it's going...!

This has no spoiler whatsoever in it... it's basically Rio and the others talking about random stuff and sticking to only one subject... Their companion... Eyes Rutherford...

**Bold letters are only there for emphasis**

**_"Text enclosed in quotation marks are speech like they should be"_**

On with the fiction!**

* * *

**

**Thinking of You**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

They were all at a small café, maybe Rio had money or something… because they had several drinks on the table and two delicious looking half slices of cake in front of them…

"Then what do **YOU** want to talk about!"

"Kousuke you idiot!"

"Don't shout at Rio, Kousuke!"

They were having their same conversation, fighting over the same things… they had nothing to talk about that afternoon… and no one was hunting them today…

"Really strange to have days like these, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Kousuke was only half interested, as always in these sort of exchanges, his eyes on the other hand was lingering elsewhere… Rio's cute looking face with that huge pony tails… Ryoko's neck… and then her chest and then somewhere else… somewhere real far… the face of that blonde haired girl… and that magazine with …**Rutherford's picture** on it…

"**KOUSUKE**!"

Rio threw her right shoe, getting more than attention from the red haired youth. He fumed at her for that, and swore if she didn't look so cute.. he would've killed or in the least tried to choke her to somewhere between life and death…

"Learn to listen Kousuke…!"

Ryoko almost always ordered Kousuke around, it seemed hardly impossible for Kousuke to refuse her. It was obvious to everyone around them that he had feelings and she for him…But they would never want to admit it just yet…

"Yeah, yeah Ryoko… if you were a little more ladylike maybe I'll listen to you more!"

"What **DID YOU SAY**?"

"Like **you're** the perfect gentlemen, stupid Kousuke!"

Rio always liked butting in… but she had made a very good point which made the couple calm down for the slightest bit….

"Hey! Look! Eyes is on that magazine!"

Rio got every costumers attention but she was much more interested with the magazine that had caught the card player's attention just a moment ago, before he had been so rudely called and showered with a shoe. The little silver haired girl ran to the woman who held the magazine and turned up her perky cutesy smile and asked for it… ( who could refuse such a kawaii face?)

Of course, the lady wanted that magazine, but Rio's power was strong… she had the lady giving it to her… and even had her buy iced tea…

"You are so much like a brat Rio! No wait... **YOU ARE A BRAT!"**

"**Look**! Eyes… Eyes is in here…" , Rio was just too busy to even notice Kousuke had just called her a brat

"Yeah, we can see that from the cover…"

Rio glared at Kousuke as if to warn him… he would need to keep his thoughts to himself for now….

"This is a pretty good shot…"

"Yeah, rather… it makes Eyes kun look real **yummy!"**

Rio wasn't watching what she was saying right now, obviously… but if Eyes was with them…well actually, he wouldn't really do anything… maybe he would stare with the tiniest bit of confusion. The fact that he was described with a word that was used for food…

Ryoko moved her seat a little closer to Rio's chair as she wanted to see this so-called '**yummy**' picture of their cold pianist…

" He really **does **look good…"

Kousuke stared at Ryoko as she had said that statement… She was actually** blushing**! He just hated it… He knew Eyes was really blessed with that looks of his.. and not just that, he was beyond gifted out of all of them… he was smart, he had a career, he had that face of his…

"Let me see…"

Kousuke grabbed the pictureall to suddenwhich almost ripped the magazine in half… Rio angrily gave it to Kousuke because he just wouldn't let go…

"I just want to see the cover…."

And as he did… he saw Eyes for the first time with hair neatly tied in a rather loose half pony tail, with his face framed with a couple of strands of hair. His shoulders exposed, a Chinese collared shirt that had a hood on the back with fur trimmings… It was a fitted shirt he wore…and a silver necklace to add to the spectacular picture… his left leg hugged by his left hand as his other hand and leg hung loosely before him… his background was purely red… which made him stand out more…

Both girls laughed at Asazuki's expression… He was just speechless and his mouth kept forming the letter "O" as if he was a fish suddenly taken out of an aquarium… But they wouldn't really deny the fact that it had the same effect on him…

"Give me that! Before you drool on it…!"

Ryoko broke Kousuke's fish like face movements in that instant as he tried to retain what dignity he thought he had… He was found unawares by that picture… he wasn't used to Rutherford being so… angelic… But quite actually it was that he was always around them wearing a coat… Or rather, it is because they had all gotten used to him not bragging about his fame and the fact that he is the one who pays for their meals and such… They just needed reminding that they had a famous celebrity with them… and what more was better than a magazine…?

"Look Kousuke, Ryoko! Eyes kun looks so cute there!"

The innocent looking girl pointed at a small Eyes Rutherford in a fetal position, wearing a sleevelesswhite shirt and loose velvet pants and he was atop piles of money…

"This must have been taken when he was about 12!"

"Oh, who ever thought Eyes was this adorable!"

"If only he could hear you now!"

They both stared at him with a rather scary look... sinister to say the least...

"Why? Isn't it true though? Eyes does really look good!"

"He does…"

"I must sound real drunk to you guys, but what part ofRutherford do you love the most?"

"No, you just sound really high Ryoko…"

"Just answer the question, idiot!"

Kousuke returned his gaze on the pictures on the open pages of the magazine…

"Maybe the fact that he's just so thin… and yet has abs at the same time…"

"I like his pale skin!"

Rio exclaimed this, causing everyone to hear her…She was blushing now… and it was hardly imperceptible…

"His eyes are just the weirdest shade I've seen…"

"Have you guys ever hugged Eyes?"

Kousuke had a rather serious tone… which infected his friends…

"Yes… I think so…Every chance I get, especially when he's playing his piano!"

"No, but I would like to try…"

"Maybe we'll get to, Ryoko!"

"You just said you always do!"

"Well it is never enough!"

_Meanwhile _

"Young master Rutherford! We're terrible sorry if anything is causing this!"

He stayed silent… It was weird… he was not allergic to anything… yet he kept on sneezing… over…and over…and over again… He couldn't concentrate because he kept sneezing…

"It is no fault of yours…"

He coughed, and he tried to clear his throat… strange… he didn't even knew he had a cold up to now…He was fine a moment ago… no one had put on any cologne, no new flowers were given… no windows opened…so what could've caused this?

He tried once again…he closed his eyes…

But as he started to play… he had once again stopped because of the sudden force of his sneezing…

"We'll do the recording tomorrow… I can't continue like this…"

"That'll be fine Young Master Rutherford… is 7 in the morning fine"

He just nodded… as he kept on sneezing…

"Eyes is just so cute!"

He heard that… and wondered if they knew he could still hear them even though the women of his production crew were in the corridor… he saw them holding something… he was curious so he asked for it… (and they gladly gave it to him)

He saw his picture… and thought Rio and the others must've seen this… and …are talking about him…

But he quickly dismissed the thought…

"Would you please sign it, Rutherford?"

He took the offered pen and signed his name…

_Back to Rio and the others…_

"His just so great!"

"Did you know he can also play other instruments!"

"Really! Rutherford can do that?"

**_(sneeze)

* * *

_**

R&R okies guys? I'm not so sure about putting up this other fiction that seemed sort of senseless to me... Maybe I'll put it up, and if it does stink, it's easy enough to delete it...! 

Reviews makes me write a whole lot faster... and think of stories ( nah, it just makes me real happy! ) Oh, and suggestions and flames are nice too... Thanks for giving my fiction your time...!


	5. Why

**Disclaimer:** Haven't I said it enough times already !

**Ayachan**: Guess not!

**RiKun:** (sigh) guess so, Spiral does not belong to me ! There happy ?

**Moi Memo: **Does this make much sense to you guys? If it doesn't, that's life right? Maybe if I get enough reviews I can continue it and make it into a real story with chapters. Cause I really have some ideas as to how this would happen... Just not how to execute it, just yet...

Eyes out of all the people, saves Narumi Ayumu... How you ask? Read and found out ...No spoilers btw

* * *

**Why**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Everything had seemed so slow to him as he decided the other child did not deserve this. They were the ones being hunted. Why should he be erased like them?

Everyone else in that vast room had been holding their breaths as they saw him, with such the fluid movement, he had saved the other boy…as he fell forwards

He held his chest, he was bleeding furiously… choking in his own blood…

"No, don't let him die!"

"Bastards!"

Kousuke stared hard at the hunter, as the still gazing man was still paralyzed about what had happen. About what a Blade Child had just done…

"How can he…?"

"Idiot!"

Ryoko pinned the hunter with his right arm on the floor sitting atop him. A horrified expression on her face.

"Get him an ambulance quick!"

Hiyono was already aiding the unconscious silver haired figure on the ground. Ayumu on the other hand was up to now silent. Kousuke kicked irately at the now seemingly mute hunter.

Out of all of them, no one expected Eyes to move or even flinch at the fired gun…

No one really dared move, they all wanted their lives. Even Hiyono didn't react all too quick. She cherished her life, and what it was to her. No one blamed anyone, but guilty looks were exchanged. Worried glances, as the ambulance finally came…

Their were a lot of people now coming towards the scene of the famous musician just lying there a bloody mess. And yet, he was ephemeral… he looked all the more fragile right then…

Rio and Hiyono were now crying… the one out of sheer concern, the other of fear for what could come and the fact that Eyes didn't really have to do that. He protected the one who in the beginning they themselves were able to test with real bombs, poison and bee sting.

The crimson mess now littered the once serene lot. What had happened was unbelievable, it was hardly real to everyone who witnessed it…

Eyes ran forward to help Ayumu dodge the bullet that came…

Ayumu was smart, but he wasn't that good with his reflexes, he wasn't that strong either. While Eyes could probably knock him out with one simple kick to the head.

Blade Children were indeed gifted with such the amazing capabilities. But would one be so willing to exchange a normal life of being allowed the freedom to live and not be hunted down? Excel and then be killed, who in the right mind would willingly choose a damned existence?

But Rio and the others had never been given such a choice nor had anyone ask them to live such a life, the same goes for Rutherford. No one had asked him to spare Narumi's life. It was indeed surprising for the others.

The doctors were a bit afraid to loose the now sleeping pianist. Several times, his heart had stopped and then, as if to fight fate… to fight what seems to already destined… his heart pulses once more…

Ayumu had entered the room, he wasn't the first visitor as he would have wanted to think. Piles of flower vases, chocolates, balloons, stuffed animals, and whine were sitting in every part of the 17 year olds' room. He walked slowly, trying not to make any noise… Only monotonous beeping sound could be heard in the room and the soft breathing of an injured Eyes.

Serene, you wouldn't even think it logical that he could kill… Deceitful face… beauty that was meant to only die 

_That can't be… that isn't right…_

Ayumu came a little nearer now and was at Eyes' bedside. He stared at him, still incredulous of what the azure eyed child had done for him…

What had he done? He didn't deserve that gunshot… It was meant for me Eyes… not for you… I should be in this bed… I should be the one – 

A soft moan, followed by a coughing fit of blood… the beeping had become erratic…

"Eyes?"

Eyes was gripping his chest, where he had been shot… he tried to put himself in a sitting position while Narumi's little brother didn't know what to do or how to even help.

The doll-like face stared at him for a while and tried to mouth of words

" I… I can't…brea—"

Each syllable had pained him to the last, he was choking on his own blood right now…

As he had fallen unconscious once more, Narumi looked for anything that might alert the nurses or anyone at all…

A doctor, thankfully came, commenting about too many gifts… but as he finally saw the patient he had stopped. Perhaps he himself had thought that the frail looking being in front of him deserved all those gifts and much more. But he did not deserve such the condition he was in…

Ayumu stood near one of the gigantic flower wreathes…as he contemplated on what had happened

The hunter had said, that if Ayumu was out of the way the other Blade Children who depended on him so much would be an easy target. Thus his reason for wanting to finish off the young students life.

He had said he had information on the Blade children, and Ayumu had left his guard down… he didn't think anyone but the Blade children would actually want to kill him.

But now, he knew he was sure damn wrong…

But, as the hunter was declaring how he got Ayumu into this trap and how he would now have it easy with hunting the cursed children…

Eyes had showed up… but the hunter didn't really notice. Why wouldn't the pianist be there? One of his concerts was held at this place. The towering dome and the thousands of furnished sits… Open and not the least bit stuffy like most of the concert halls he had preformed in.

He had walked in at possibly the best time…. He was supposed to meet everyone else here, he received a small tip…

Everyone else was coming now, he saw Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko now…

The hunter didn't expect this… and he looked frantic at that moment. They all looked surprised which confused the hunter all too much. Frustrated… he had fired the gun he was holding. He didn't even finish the speech. It was a good thing that Eyes knew that place so well… he had come right in time to catch the bullet…with his body…

His thoughts had stopped by a sudden movement from the bed… The doctor had long left while he was thinking. He hadn't even noticed. Eyes had seemed to look better, albeit still as pale as ever. He looked fine…just… really, really fine…

"Narumi's little brother"

Ayumu stared at Eyes now… although not straight in the eyes that is, he just looked at his the silky strands of hair, or the pale lips, that silkbare shouldersor that perfect nose of his…

They had been silent for a while now… Eyes didn't continue with what he had wanted to say, that is if he did want to say anything. He could've just wanted to acknowledge the fact that Narumi was there….

As they both stared the first sign of spring coming…

Both had deep thoughts of their own…

_Why did you tell me that someone would hunt Narumi's little brother Kanone? Didn't you want him dead? Didn't you want him to…It's because you believe, Kanone… I hope you believe we can change fate… I just hope…_

Eyes smiled one of his true but rarely seen thoughtful smiles, as Narumi noticed this and blushed just the slightest tinge of pink… He had no idea of what had caused Eyes to smile like that… but it made him feel special and yet angry at himself…

_If I was in your position Eyes… _

_I would have wanted to save you…_

_But not enough to catch a bullet for you…_

_Not enough togive up this very life..._

_that, I am sure of…_

* * *

Slight EyesAyumu right there ! If you hated this fiction, go ahead and tell me and I'll put it down.. Sempai Tiffany just asked me to put it up, and so I did... It's worth a shot anyways...

R&R guys.. Thanks ! Here have some of my fries !


	6. Halves of a Full Vow

**Disclaimer:** In my dreams, yes, In reality, no... you choose your realm

**Moi Memo:** When I heard the song "_Breathless_" by Better then Ezzra. I just had to make this fiction, although I was making two others... EyesKanone is just too cute to resist...

It's the first time that little Eyes and Kanone will meet... (A little unclear, but yeah, it's more of a scrambled hell)

Here's the deal, imagine two people narrating, the normal narrator speaks in normal fonts...

_The Abnormal, or other narrator, speaks in Italics..._

**Bold once again for stress**

* * *

**Halves of a Full Vow**

**o.o.o.ooOOoo.o.o.o**

_This was one of those wonderful idealistic love stories that you would hear over and over and yet seem to never get tired of it at all…_

_Here they were now, fresh from their wounds..back from the edge of time... stripped to their very bones_

A piano recital, and anunsuspecting brown haired child. They had not yet known each other… but it seemed that it was fated…

The small chestnut haired boy yawned just a bit, showing his mother he wasn't the slightest bit appreciative of being brought to such a thing as a piano recital. But he had no choice in this, and afterall his mother had been persistent, and had actually got them,as far as to said recital.

Mostly boredom was in the youth's mind because he was expecting some old geezer to play but to his surprise, a small fragile looking child walked towards the massive piano in the center of the velvet covered stage. It seemed that the black contraption could even devour the expressionless angel. He was now showered with applause as he took his small steps towards the black instrument.

He had begun, his hands sliding across the pale ivory keys, _pale as he_… The chestnut colored head followed the hands as his mother saw this as amusing and said nothing for she knew the curiousity of his own little child, wanting to remember the keys that the younger one was playing… But they had such strange cadences… and it all seemed too easy for the silken haired one who was playing… **it was angelic**… the music, and the one who was producing them…

_**perfect**_

_That was what they were to each other… _

_They would **never judge** each other and they'd never do anything but care for each other._

He had met him for the first time right after the show, his mother had indulged him. He saw the blinding shade of blue and yet the dullness in the other youth's eyes or rather the lack of enthusiasm, he wanted to show him that such things like angels on earth deserved happiness that he seemed to not know of…He held out his hand, and showed him the absolute warmth of his very first true hug…

Little Eyes was unsuspecting, as he extended his hand to Kanone, he had pulled him into a warm embrace…the shock and yet comfort it had brought to him

_And **such the happiness** Kanone showed Eyes…_

So many firsts, and of course both had wished that all of it would last till the end of their lives and never have the end of it until they die

_—Because they didn't want to dream of something as **unreal **as eternity—_

_Weakness can be shown whenever they're together, precious as they'd look to each other… It's always a wonder how they both would make it through even though they were always pieces to riddles that would end their lives with the slightest lethal mistake_

Eyes would always be the grand listener, the one who takes it all for Kanone… even at his most desperate moment, he would stand tall for Kanone, he would be always be strong… and for Eyes,Kanone would fall and cry, he would show weakness just for him…

_Even when one of them would feel that the world was crashing all around them, they'd invite each other… lay down their guards... **breathless**… into each other's arms…_

Kanone would always want the best for his Eyes, it's the sweetest thing for him to just see him happy… He only asks for what is best for him… he only asks that he never goes again.. out into a world that they feel would someday hate them…

The most beautiful sound, honestly, Eyes had made … for him was the sound of his Kanone laughing… laughing a true laugh… out of joy and not one laced with sadism and a murderous intent…

The happiness of seeing the joy in each other's eyes… No matter how hard the world tries to break what they have into shards to hurt them, no matter how desperate this battle might look. It would never be such the total darkness to both of the fallen ones…

_Even if the world was crashing down all around them, they would come into each other's arms… **Breathless…**_

_No matter how broken, he'd look beautiful to him_

His silver haired fallen angel, filled with the such strength and coldness of what tears dare not bring

_No matter how many he'd killed he would have that true smile of his_

His bloodied prince, that could easily bring a massacre unto who dare shatter their bond

… _equally as scarred _

_equally as blessed_

_and equally as cursed_

_Both bound to the same fate as all beings on earth... to die_

And yet to know that the single meeting with one another could be such the immortal fate that they'd bring upon the world… And such the love that they would share with one another… an unfitting love for those who were not supposed to live. A miracle, both of them are… to love each other not simply because they had shared a common suffering, but because they'd know they would, beyond any doubt protect each other, only to show love and never be able at all to find any flaws in each other…even with strayed paths, **one **would always try to find the way back...

_This was one of those wonderful idealistic love stories that you would hear over and over and yet seem to never get tired of it at all…_

* * *

I Hope this time Robert ,FYI Robert is what I call and so does Sempai, doesn't toy with my spacing.. Lookie? I can put spaces just fine...! 

Ooh, and Reviews would be like, Lollies! Gotta love those lollipops... Specially those with bubble gum centers... Cavities just waiting to happen! Yehy !


	7. Day of Dares

**Disclaimer:** Yep.. I don't, I'm too tired to argue..

**Moi Memo:** Truth be told, I don't know where I got the idea. I just started typing almost in a mechanical way. And it looked good, so I put it here...

Eyes hasn't learned to cry for himself just yet, Kanone had just left... 

**_Bold, Italics for Stress_**

_Italics for thoughts_

* * *

**A Day of Dares**

**..o.o.ooOOoo.o.o.o.**

Slender fingers gliding almost in a way too graceful for human hands… Eyes closed, he was conveying how he was feeling right then, the way one feels when the one who held your heart had left you._ **He**_ was gone with his heart. If ever he had felt nothing, this was one of those days. Those days that nothing really mattered. The kind of days that death smiled a blinding smile. It just looked so easy to do everything and yet easier to do nothing at all. He stopped his playing… he knew this wasn't helping… No matter how much he would play, he would never come back. His heart… He played once more, the sudden cease, actually seemed a small part of his melody… _the melody of a great lost…flown up to the skies, to never come back…_

Rio saw that almost unnoticeable stop in Eyes' playing, even Kousuke did… Though they chose not to speak of it… They had wondered what the sudden halt had meant. It just seemed all too sudden… The stop that is…

_Just like the way he left…_

They had both seen the dark tint of blue contain so much emotion, such the emotion… all it was… was simply grief…As he played on, they felt they could not take it… The playing was bringing them into tears… It was a confusing tone… like the great Rachmaninoff's melody… but even to a grander scale, like Beethoven and Bach had composed this all too sad hymn for someone saintlywho had passed away… Rio couldn't take it, she couldn't bear to feel what Eyes was actually inept to feel, but as he almost reached the climax of his playing…

**"_I know!"_**

Eyes stared in wonder at her outburst, Kousuke too…

She knew she had to do something to lift up the sorrow. She couldn't bear to see him so miserable, and she knew Kanone wouldn't want his Eyes to be this sad over him…

"I'm thinking of a game!"

**_"So?"_**

"Kousuke! You idiot..! Don't you want to hear of what I just thought of?"

"Alright, let's hear it.."

The pianist kept his glance to both of them, then shifted it pass his piano. He wasn't in the mood for any games for now. But it was Rio, and he knew how she liked him. So even though, he thought he would turn down whatever she had in mind… He was listening to her…

"Dares…"

"What** _kind_**of dares? And what's the punishment"

"Anything at all, and… I will report** _us_** to the police"

She smiled that mischievous smile of hers, with the glint of malice in her eyes. She just needed this time, for the sake of her Ice Prince. She wanted his mind to be clear of anxiety, even for just a while…

_**"Your serious…"**_

Kousuke looked Rio in the eye and she looked back unflinching. She was dead serious… and that was dangerous for all of them. But she was desperate enough so it didn't matter…

"You two go on ahead…"

Both looked at Eyes now, as Rio held her phone up… and dialed the number they all knew well… _**The police**…_

"Eyes kun, I dare you to join this game…until it finishes…"

Kousuke smiled at this.. Genius, simply genius… She pointed her finger to the call button… any second now, if Eyes would refuse… it would be the end for them…

Eyes stood now… and gazed at Rio, she was stubborn but so was Eyes…But as he stared deeper into her silver orbs. There was some underlying intent… it was not just some way to waste time like her usual games… it was actually for **_him_…**

She actually pressed the call button now, as she saw hesitation in Eyes…Kousuke quickly panicked and grabbed the little girl…together with the phone…

"You'd join, right Eyes?"

"Yes, I take on your dare…"

"Thank you Eyes kun! Kousuke its your turn to dare someone"

They all walked out of the flat. And went out…Kousuke was still figuring some great dare for them…

"Ah, I know… Eyes I—"

Violet stared into the green orbs… He couldn't do it… He hadn't the guts to dare him.. so ..instead of Eyes…

"Rio! Ehehe…I dare you…"

"Give me your** _best shot_** idiot Kousuke!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out as the dare was given…

_"**I Dare You** _to walk like a dog until this game ends…"

Rio couldn't believe Kousuke would actually do that to her… Well, that was a great wonder because she was really quick in calling him names and treating him real bad,

"In that case! Kousuke…! I**_ Dare you to walk backwards kneeling_**!"

The look on sheer annoyance and anger as he complied… he knelt… and Eyes was now with two people who was walking with both arms and legs… and a person kneeling, while walking backwards…they were arguing for a while as people followed them with wild stares, as they finally noticed:

"Eyes… Your turn…"

Kousuke was having a real hard time doing the said dare… Why he'd even agree to this game, he really wanted to know… Eyes smiled slyly at both of them for a while… and stopped…

"The end of the game if I give my dare, right?"

"I guess so, We did start pretty late in the night…"

"Well then, I'll think about my dare first…"

**_"SEE WHAT YOU GOT US INTO RIO!"_**

Rio simply kicked Kousuke squarely on his back… almost making him fall over… They would've turned into a hell of a riot… both looking like morons if Eyes didn't break them apart…

"Rio…"

They both stopped… the kneeling fool and the dog walking idiot…

"I**_ Dare you to kiss me_**" it was said as such a simple command... even though it was like a bullet out of nowhere...

Eyes smiled that light smile of his… the thin curve at the end of his pale lips… as she was surprised at the dare, Eyes held his phone and threatened… in turn… Rio had complied… It was nothing deep… But it lasted longer than one would think… Kousuke simply stood there dazed and unbelieving… But then again, Eyes was one he could never understand, he wasn't really cold… he just didn't show his emotions, but it was obvious that he had them… even in the small way of a kiss they were reminded that Eyes was no demon who looked divine, he was just him… their fallen angel… as once was he was to someone

The silver haired pianist…and his measly dare

A kiss that meant only a thank you for the other, but to the little girl, it was her first real kiss…

**_One that was truly worth looking like an idiot for…_**

* * *

Yes, so it's a bit of RioEyes... Just abit though, I don't like that pairing that much. But to imagine Eyes smiling a slight smile with hints of slyness on his face.. I could simply die! 

Review Please! Your opinion counts! And once again, I'm not so sure about posting this one... So you can flame me if you want it out...

p e a c e...


End file.
